Z' Day
by MissusLucyHonda
Summary: Lucy Ashton planned to see the world, so imagine how annoying it must be for her to be stuck in Tesco, with a few of her enemies and best friends. Why is she there you ask? Zombies of course, they took over the world and now Lucy plans to make 'em pay. Add romance and some gore-scratch that, a lot of gore and you've got Lucy's life in a nutshell. On trial, please read.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- I started to write this a while back, and my friends encouraged me to publish it, so here it goes, this does include some swearing, and heaps of sarcasm, just a warning, it ain't for any faint-hearted souls. I own the characters, and the stories which come with 'em...so tell me if you like, :)

Disclaimer- I don't actually own Highschool of the Dead,

* * *

'Z' Day

The day started out bleak, as is expected when you live in England. I'm finding it harder as the end of term nears to make an effort to remove myself from my bed, it's a relief when the weekend comes calling once again. Overall the morning & preparation for school could of been worse, despite the cold shower, I managed to gobble some toast before rushing upstairs to do my hair, add the finishing touches to..well my face before rushing/falling down the stairs and leaping out of the door, only to trudge back inside five seconds later to pick up my bags.

As I reached the bus stop, my mind drifted to the prison of a school I'd now spent five years in.."North Wood Academy, Academy of Excellence." The booklets they'd handed out just last week promised that the school was the best in Waltham. Only the students knew what a trash can it actually was. Full to the brim of drug dealing thugs and girls wearing skirts equivalent to belts while their hair sat in atrocious rats nests on top of their heads. The booklet which had been handed to me was turned to confetti before I left my form room. I couldn't help loathing the school. Or the bus that I had to travel on every morning to get there.

The journey to North Wood this morning had been pure Hell, I could have punched Lewis in the face as he rambled on about some new acting job that a celebrity had offered him. Celebrity..pft, er no. He's only in Year 8, and already has an ego the size of Africa. Idiot. From there onwards my day continued on it's steady downwards spiral, it began to snow during Chemistry and it didn't show any sign of slowing as the day progressed.

I was grateful to see Axel, Levi, Yuki & Kisa in the brief break before Maths. Whilst in the queue to the dining hall the conversation topic soon turned to the news broadcasts in the last week. The sheer ridiculousness of the recent focus was..something new. The germ which was sweeping the nation, people were calling it the cause of living death. The disease was labelled and soon enough half the nation were suffering the symptoms, which to be fair, were nothing out of the ordinary:

Fever

Nausea

Hallucinations

Sleep Walking

Forgetfulness

However it had been the talk of the school for weeks, some students are now being kept at Home with their families, who had refused to send them out to be infected. The majority of us who turned up were praised, but the only reason we're here is because really there's nothing better to do.

"I mean really, worst case scenario they'll have to spend millions on creating a new vaccine which they'll never need again." Axel points out as we're shoved into the canteen by the crowd behind us.

"Yeah," Yuki agrees, "maybe we'll get a few days off school though, when they administer it..which is always nice."

The bell sounds, signifying it's time for torture..I mean Maths.

"**ARE YOU **_**KIDDING ME**_?!" Kisa yells at no-one in particular, "**WHAT THE HELL?! I DIDN'T EVEN GET A CHANCE TO LOOK AT THE FOOD. NEVER MIND BLOODY EAT IT**!?"

Axel ushers her out of the cafeteria, murmuring for her to shut up. Kisa turns around and hurriedly whispers back something harsh sounding in Japanese. With that Axel retorts with something equally nasty on the ears and the screaming competition starts. I'm starting to question what their Sensei teaches them at the Karate class they take. Levi has already vanished into the sea of bodies, and Yuki only just manages to shout her goodbyes before being swept off by the stampede of students and I'm left to walk alone through the plain halls.

My footsteps echo of the walls as I climb up to the second story of the West tower, I don't know if I can deal with Mr. Etern's drawling voice for an hour before lunch, I might end up ruining my 'innocent' reputation and head butt someone. As I ascend the stairs to my temporary confinement cell, I mean the classroom, I wonder what my future will be like. The days until I can escape this hell hole are slowly decreasing and I wonder about where I will be in five years time.

Two kids knock into me and I practically growl at them as they disappear into the classroom opposite mine, I sigh, this is going to be painful hour. I brace myself as I walk into pure chaos and as soon as I get to my desk I'm bombarded with sarcastic comments. Acid might as well be dripping from Mr. Etern's mouth, the way he speaks is poisonous, he can decrease your self-esteem with just a few words then he criticises your lack of confidence.

"Alright?" My friend Joey asks me as I take a seat.

"What do you think?" I question as Mr. Etern yells at me for writing the date.

"...GET ON WITH YOUR WORK! LUCY STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING." He screams, his face turning purple and I scowl ferociously as he tells me off for writing the first question.

"I think you look great." Joey grins impishly at me.

"Yup, my heart is higher than a hawk."I remark as I look absent-mindedly out of the window. In the distance I can just make out faint shadows, which seem to be getting closer by the second. As they get closer they become more defined and I recognise them as a group of civilians. It's weird because civilians aren't allowed on school grounds unless it a life or death situation. They continue to get closer and I can see now they're sprinting, as if they're being chased. But by what is a complete mystery. I look away, and when I glance back they're gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So I have one follower :p Hey! My friend told me to update, so..here we go!

* * *

After about an hour of lectures and being screamed at I finally make it out of Maths. Of course Mr. Smart Ass let us out of class late so I'm now late meeting the girls, I sprint to the fountain which is situated next to the Tech Block. I arrive a few minutes later, bright red and out of puff, my skirt is halfway up my bum and a rat who's walking past wolf whistles at me. I give him my best death glare before yanking my skirt back to a suitable length, I hold my head high as I walk round to where the girls usually stand.

"Lucy!" I hear Kisa yell, as I peak around the corner. I grin as I approach them, and Axel smiles back sympathetically as Levi attaches herself to my arm, cutting of the blood supply.

"Hey Luce," Yuki smiles, "did the douche keep you behind again?"

"Yup, his excuse for holding us behind this time was something along the lines of disruptive behaviour, I don't know what he's gonna claim we've done next, plotted against him? He's suffering from serious paranoia..either that or the power he got when he became a teacher has gone to his head."

"I assume by we you mean Joey, yourself and Leo?" Axel questions.

"Of course, we're the ones he loves to hate."

"Dick," Axel shakes her head, "c'mon let's go get some food."

The best thing about being one of the eldest in the school, (I was seventeen last week) is the non uniform every day, I've worn shorts and skirts for the last few weeks and it's been very satisfactory, especially when the heads of year walk past and stare disapprovingly. However today was obviously not the best day to wear a skirt, I'm now freezing my tits off. But hey, at least I can move around properly. Unlike Levi who for some reason decides to wear her uniform, I suppose it suits her personality. Levi's the brain of our group, well, we're all quite clever I guess, but she's like super smart.

On the other hand you have Kisa who's really a little kid in disguise, not literally but she likes cute things, such as poofy skirts & frills. She's wearing a little dress today, it's very girly, and not at all my taste.

I'm suddenly dragged back to reality when we reach the Canteen, Levi is scowling at Yuki and Kisa is skipping alongside me merrily.

"Lucy, watch where you're going!" Kisa says a moment to late as I collide with someone's back. Now, I'm not small, but the guy that I just walked into made me feel like I was Kisa's height. He had this intimidating aura which seemed to surround him, his eyes were glazed over and his skin was colourless.

"Sorry." I murmur quickly as I meet his cold inhuman eyes for a brief moment, chills trickle down my spine, there's something very wrong. I quickly grab Kisa's hand and drag her along with me, past the creepy guy and down the hall. I turn in a panic as I realise I hadn't seen Axel follow us, I freak out when I don't see him.

"Kisa!" I hiss, "Where's Axel?!"

An arm slinks around my shoulder causing me to shriek and jump at least half a metre into the air. I sigh in relief when I hear Axel's throaty laugh but that doesn't stop me from cursing under my breath at him.

With Yuki and Levi leading the way we soon make it to the Canteen, as usual it's like a ghost town. This never surprises me, the food here isn't that great so most people bring their own stuff. I can never really understand why the Canteen is still here, they might as well trash it and get like a little cafe or something. At least that way they'd actually make some income.

"What's your problem!?" Yuki suddenly yells at Levi, her eyes are practically cutting through everything in their path. Here we go again.

"My problem?! I don't know Yuki, maybe I still can't believe my boyfriend cheated on me with you. Or maybe my problem is that you told Frenchie Pullman that I was lesbian and that now it's spread around the school?"

"You're still mad about that?!"

"YES. AS ANY SANE PERSON WOULD BE!" Levi practically screams back, which makes her look quite the opposite of sane.

"Oh whatever." Yuki sneers back, I groan, this has been going on for five months now and to be perfectly honest I'm past the point of caring. I link arms with Kisa before leading her away from the fighting, I find us a table then plonk down on a chair. You can still hear the girls yelling down the hall, I shake my head as Axel takes a seat next to Kisa. I take out my salad and just sit there for a while, staring at it. In the background the faint roar of the girl's screaming match continues.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note- So you can imagine my shock horror when my friend told me I'd called Axel a girl a couple of times, to clear things up, Axel is definitely a guy, it was just bad editing on my part, and for that, I'm really sorry *hangs head in shame*.

Miss Sweet Revenge-Thank you, heehee, Lucy is a very fun character to write and I'm glad somebody appreciates her :p

Thank you for the support, please review, here ya go, *opens velvety red curtains to reveal chapter*

Disclaimer- I own the characters, but not Highschool of the Dead.

* * *

"Why are they still arguing?" Kisa asks innocently as she takes a bite out of a slice cake.

"Well," Axel pauses to take a chomp out of some cold pizza, he raises his eyebrows in thought as he swallows and continues, "because what Yuki did was wrong I guess." He shrugs as his eyebrows lower.

"Yeah, what she did betrayed Levi's trust, ya know?" I say as I prod at some red pepper, "The fact she said _that _to Frenchie straight after kinda added salt to the wound." I add thoughtfully as I push my salad away in disgust. I should've packed noodles.

Suddenly Levi storms past Axel before sitting beside me, I look at her, my brows positioned high on my forehead and my facial expression expectant. She yanks out sandwiches, avoiding my gaze while she moodily bites into the soft pieces of bread like an animal.

"You alright?" I murmur giving her arm a nudge.

"Yeah," Levi mutters back, "she's gone, to hang on out with Frenchie."

"Really?" Kisa pipes up as she produces another slice of cake from her bag, "I guess she got sick of arguing."

"More like she was only hanging out with us to get more gossip for the Queen Bee." Axel scowls ferociously as he confirms that all of us were thinking. It sounds harsher aloud. We all sit in an awkward silence for a while, the more I think about the situation we're now in, the more hacked off I become.

"Lucy?" Axel's voice breaks the silence with a shatter, I look up in acknowledgement, "Why haven't you being eating?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a tiny portion of salad which wouldn't even satisfy my tortoise, you had the same yesterday, and the day before when we were all out together you didn't actually have anything, just water."

"I'm not really hungry." I reply quietly.

"You feeling okay? No nausea?" He asks a little too quickly, I shoot him a look before looking away.

"I'm fine." I reply curtly, and with that the awkward silence comes crashing downwards onto our group once again. I watch the others as they eat in silence, dizziness beginning to affect me for the second time in the last three days. I convince myself I just need some fresh air. I push my chair out, the object squeals as it grates against the floor, the noise comes as a shock and I shiver, instantly reminded of nails on a chalkboard.

"See you guys later." I say quietly as I walk away.

"Lucy, wait!" Axel practically yells in reply.

"No, I'm fine, really, go sit back down and eat your pizza." I call over my shoulder. I hear no response and take that as an invite to run around the corner and escape. I ponder on the location of the dead looking guy from earlier, picturing his glassy eyes again before brushing the image out of my head completely and continuing down the hall, at a speed walk pace to rival a moped.

A bell sounds to signify the end of lunch and a five minute rush to get to Art begins, I shove through crowds of people heading in the opposite direction to me, swaying slightly each step I take. I lean against a wall for a second, take a deep breath, then I begin the rough journey to the other side of the school. I'm almost pushed to the fall several times by the stampede of students. Despite feeling crappy, I still manage to get through un-trampled, even though I did curse at several people which is a habit I am attempting to get out of.

My scowl softens as I enter my sanctuary, the art classroom, it looks like dreams...and hard work and agitation but mainly dreams. I walk to my seat and plonk down, I'm immediately bombarded with friendly greetings, I smile in return, my dizziness fading fast. The stench of paint hits my nose and I wriggle my nose like a rabbit. Joey sits down opposite me with a chuckle, with a grin he reaches forward and taps my nose.

"Awh, my 'ickle Lucy." He laughs.

"Shut up you freaking idiot, I'm not 'ickle and I don't belong to anybody." I reply with mock annoyance.

"Oh, you puncture my heart with your cruel words fair maiden." He drops to his knees at my feet.

"Seriously?"

He grins at me wickedly, "Yes."

"Idiot." I sigh with a roll of my eyes.

He once again takes his seat whilst giving me the puppy dog eyes, I ignore him and grab my portfolio from the middle of the table, I flick through it, looking at Miss Bronson's marking. There's a loud bang and my head immediately snaps up to find the source of the noise. A large crow lays dead at the door. A girl shrieks somewhere further back in the classroom, I tilt my head questioningly.

"How did that get in here?" I ask aloud.

"The window?" Joey replies sounding unsure, as he glances at the on the floor. I look up at him with a grimace on my face.

"Poor thing."

And that is when pandemonium begins.


End file.
